


Some Kind of Love Story

by Two_Sides_Of_The_Same_Coin



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But like really slow, College, College AU, Excuse our present/past tense screw ups, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Shenanigans, Slightly too extensive descriptions of university buildings, Slow Burn, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Sides_Of_The_Same_Coin/pseuds/Two_Sides_Of_The_Same_Coin
Summary: Our take on what university life would be like for the sides and additional zany characters.Meeting each other for the first time in the hallway of their new dorm building, the eight (yes eight) characters learn how to deal with university, love, life, and all the struggles that come with it. With and because of each other.Prepare for; crazy neighbours, pep rallys, lots of studying, food, theatre drama, misleading love story set ups, slow burn, angst, and a lot of student shenanigans.





	1. A Room of Ones Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to our story! Yes, our, as we are two writers working together on this story and uploading it from our shared account. We hope you enjoy and stick around for the multiple chapters that are to come.
> 
> Our apologies for the characters being a bit OOC, and we hope you will come to love the OCs that we've added.
> 
> We have a couple more chapters written already, and aim to upload a new chapter every Sunday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil huffed as he dumped the last box on his bed. Carrying books really was the worst, especially after carrying boxes and bags with nothing but clothes and bedsheets, and while those certainly didn’t weigh nothing, they were like feathers when compared to the box full of philosophy books.

‘Better start putting shit away,’ he thought to himself. ‘If I don’t do it now I will never find the motivation to do it’.

He started off with putting said books away on the shelves of his desk, followed up by some pictures and concert tickets he’s kept as memorabilia. Next he put away his clothes and made the bed. He made a start with putting up his glow in the dark stars, but quickly got bored with that and decided to go find his friend Logan. He should be moved in by now as well, the only problem was that Virgil couldn’t remember which room.

‘It was either the room next to mine, or the one next to that’ he pondered. ‘Eh, let’s be optimistic for once. I’ll just go for the room next-door’

Logan sadly wasn’t the one who opened the door however, and instead of him he was greeted by a girl with bright blue hair who looked about as surprised as him. She recovered a lot quicker than he did though.

‘Hey, wasn’t expecting you. Are you my new neighbour? Come in, let’s chat’

Before Virgil could get one word in edgewise he was dragged into the girl’s room and sitting on her couch. He didn’t even know her name yet!

‘So, my name’s Kim’ ‘well that solves that’ ‘What about you?’

‘Uhm, Virgil,’ he mumbled. ‘And I just wanna ask, do you always drag strangers into your room?’

He’s surprised when she started laughing. This wasn’t the response he usually got when he’s being snarky. He’s even more surprised when she then winked at him.

‘Only when they’re as cute as you, sugar. But nah, not usually. It’s just, we’re all moving in, figured I might as well try to make some new friends, ya know?’ Kim answered cheekily.

Virgil took a bit to recover from the unexpected flirting, which caused Kim to laugh again.

‘I must say, I don’t really share the sentiment,’ he said.

‘Aw, don’t be a sourpuss,’ Kim teased. ‘I mean, you made a friend right here.’

‘Yay me,’ Virgil grumbled. ‘Well this was fun and all that, but I’m gonna go now.’

Kim didn’t stop him when he went but did call after him as he walked to his own room.

‘Don’t be a stranger okay? I’m right next door if you want to hang out.’

He looked over his shoulder to see her leaning against her door frame. ‘Duly noted.’

She winked at him again before turning to a guy walking towards her and starting a conversation with him. ‘Weird person’ he thought to himself before opening the door to enter his room. He immediately spotted the person unloading boxes at the other side of the room however. ‘Nope, uh uh, not doing that right now,’ he thought before turning to try and find Logan’s room again.

*****

‘Who was that?’ Jacob asked the second he’s next to his old neighbour.

‘My new best friend, I’ve replaced you already,’ she said smirking

When he looked at her unimpressed, she sighed. ‘Nah, he’s my new neighbour. Figured I’d say hi. He knocked on my door and although it was clear I wasn’t the one he was looking for, introductions are always a good thing.’

‘Well doesn’t he look like the friendly type,’ Jacob said snarkily .

‘Oh shut up you. It’s clear I don’t befriend the friendly type anyway.’ She looked at him meaningfully. He started laughing at that.

‘Oh hun, you finally know me.’

‘Again, shut up. I’ve known you for years, you bitch.’

Jacob looked up pretending to be wistful. ‘Ah yes, those peaceful years before you moved into the house next-door with your family. It was never the same after that.’

Kim punched his shoulder playfully. ‘Actually shut up, I’m a fucking delight. No but why are you here? Hasn’t your new roommate moved in yet?’

‘Nope, not yet,’ Jacob sighed. ‘At least before I came here they hadn’t.’

‘And you’re not there, eagerly waiting to help them move in like the good mother hen you are?’ Kim teased.

Now it was Jacob’s turn to punch Kim. ‘Bitch, I did my egg-laying and nest-making duties for today’ he said whilst looking past her shoulder to the half-furnished room that was hers. ‘What about your roommate? No sign of your future best friend you’re gonna replace me with?’

‘Nope. No sign of the delight that will soon be reigning monarch in my kingdom of friendship.’

The two friends started to chuckle. Jacob walked past Kim and planted his butt firmly into the left side of the couch.

‘You do remember that this side of the couch will forever more be reserved for me, right?’

‘Of course I remembered, your highness.’ Kim replied airily. ‘Everything for the elderly.’

‘Hey!’ Jacob said, slightly offended. ‘I can’t help being a little older than you. Now, when you’re over there earning your girl scout badges, help me some more by handing me a drink.’

Kim replied with a simple ‘sure’ before she actually pulled out two cups and turning on the kettle. It all feels so familiar again, she thought. How awful was it to have my actual best friend living across an ocean for a full year before I was done with school. Shaking the thought she pours hot water in the two mugs and adds a little tea bag in each of them.

‘Is that winterglow? You actually brought winterglow! Oh I love you hun!’ Jacob exclaimed surprised when reaching to receive his tea.

‘Packed it especially for you, it has been on my counter since the day you told me they didn’t carry it in shops here.’ Kim replied feeling great, knowing that with that comment Jacob missed her as much as she missed him.

After what seemed like too little time, but in actuality was closer to an hour Jacob got up from the couch with a grunt. ‘Time to meet my roommate then, I guess.’

‘That’s probably wise, you wouldn’t want them to feel unwelcome, now do you.’ Kim replied in a motherly tone.

‘No mom’, Jacob said whiny, ‘we absolutely don’t want that.’

Putting his mug on the kitchen counter and giving Kim a big bear hug Jacob left his friend’s room and headed towards the one at the end of the hallway.

Opening his dorm door Jacob’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Seemingly his entire room was filled with boxes, from the kitchen to the dresser. In the middle of all of it sat a little, strawberry blonde girl with a pink fluffy sweater unpacking books.

Looking up from her task the girl looked at Jacob and said: ‘Hi! You must be my roommate, how nice to finally meet you! My name is Rose. I am sure we will become the best of friends soon.’

Jacob in turn was taken aback by all of this happy, fluffy niceness. ‘Hi. Thanks, I’m Jacob’ he managed to reply before quickly turning on his heels to seek refuge at Kim’s. He was not ready yet.

*****

Walking with a big circle around his neighbour’s door, Virgil went to go knock on the next door in hope of finding his best friend. Again, someone else opened the door, but it was the right door this time, thank god.

‘Hey there! I don’t think we’ve met before. My name is Patton, but you can call me Pat. Say, are you looking for anyone or just making rounds meeting everyone?’ a slightly shorter blond said, beckoning him into the room. As Virgil followed him into the room he spotted Logan lounging on his bed, already reading one of his books.

‘I was looking for that nerd over there, yeah. My name’s Virgil by the way,’ he answered Pat, walking over to Logan’s bed to drop down next to him.

Logan looked up as he heard his friends’ voice. He went and sat up, making room for Virgil to sit down, and put his book on the dresser next to his bed.

‘I see you found my room. Made any friends on the way over?’ he asked him.

Virgil grunted. ‘Please don’t ask me that.’

Logan raised his eyebrows. ‘So you actually did come across someone. Do tell.’

‘Yes, I did run into someone,’ Virgil said rolling his eyes. ‘I wasn’t sure if you were into the room next to mine or the one next to that, so I optimistically knocked on the one next-door, which turned out to be a mistake.’

‘Why?’ Pat asked. ‘Were they unfriendly?’

‘A bit too friendly if you ask me,’ Virgil said. ‘The girl who opened the door almost immediately dragged me inside without even knowing my name. She then flirted with me after she introduced herself and when I left told me I could come back anytime and like, was insinuating we were friends or something.’

Logan laughed at his friend’s discomfort. ‘Honestly, she sounds quite friendly. You’re just easily scared off by people who are better at human interaction than you.’

‘Yeah,’ Pat agreed. ‘she doesn’t sound bad at all. Maybe I’ll go introduce myself sometime. Tomorrow or something.’

‘Ugh, I’m telling you guys, she was like, crazy levels of friendly. And while me being uncomfortable around people is true, I bet she makes more people than just me uncomfortable.’

‘Oh don’t be so mean. She probably just wanted to be friends or something,’ Pat said, sitting down on his own bed with a cup of tea. He then proceeded to hand one to both Logan and Virgil as well. ‘I hope you’re okay with rooibos, I still need to do some grocery shopping.’

While they were both surprised, they accepted their tea gratefully. Even if they weren’t big tea drinkers, they weren’t going to refuse it.

‘Yes,’ Logan agreed. ‘And even if she introduced herself in an unusual manner, it did get your attention, didn’t it?’

Virgil frowned. ‘I guess? I mean it did, but not necessarily in a good way so what’s the point?’

‘The point is,’ Logan explained. ‘That she left an impression, she showed you one side of herself, a playful one it seems, and she got your attention this way, meaning you will think and talk about her, probably making you curious and wanting to know more about the weird girl next door. And as you are now talking of her, I feel she succeeded.’

‘Who says I’m curious to know more about her?’ Virgil said raising his eyebrows. ‘I, quite frankly, have no intention to talk to her again unless I am forced to.’

‘Oh, but she sounded so nice,’ Pat said.

‘Not only that, I have a feeling she isn’t the type to back down easily,’ Logan reasoned.

Virgil grunted. ‘Great. The first day I’m here and I immediately run into some weirdo who will force her friendship onto me. Just fucking fantastic.’

Both Logan and Pat had to laugh at that.

‘You’ll live,’ Logan said.

‘Barely,’ Virgil responded. ‘Oh well, at least I still have you right?’

‘Seeing as you probably wouldn’t survive without me, yes I will be forced to stick around I suppose.’

Virgil looked at his friend. ‘Wow, what a great best friend I’ve got. Really, you are the best, man. I’m so lucky,’ he said in a deadpan voice, causing his friend to start laughing again.

‘So, did you meet your roommate yet?’ Logan asked as an afterthought.

‘I might have fled when I saw that they were in the room after my strange interaction with the girl next door,’ Virgil answered looking down. ‘I needed some reassurance before going to meet more new people who could possibly inconvenience my existence.’

‘Well, you’ve had your reassurance now. How about you go meet them?’ Logan said.

Virgil sighed. ‘Can I at least finish my tea?’

‘Sure,’ Logan obliged. ‘But you can’t hide in here forever.’

*****

Roman had already unpacked his school supplies and put some of his mom’s cooking in the fridge. Now it was time to make the bed and hang up the posters.  
Halfway through the posters his door opened again and Roman quickly popped off his bed.

‘Hi. You must be my roommate.’ A voice from the other side of the room said.

‘Hello there! My name is Roman, and if this is your room, then yes, fate has thrown us together to be fellow knights in the quest of university!’ Roman replied happily and with great dramatic flair.

The other boy grunted and replied: ‘My name is Virgil.’ He quickly stole a glance at his roommate before looking down again. At least he’s good looking I suppose, he thought to himself.

Roman saw that his roommate wasn’t up for quest-hunting today so changed his tone a bit. ‘Hello Virgil, nice to meet you.’ Roman said as he extended his hand, both in meeting and friendship.

Virgil shook the boy’s hand shortly and proceeded to his bed. What a day he thought. First I meet a weirdo who thinks we’re friends now, then Logan throws me out to meet my roommate and he turns out to be worse than that girl. He lies back and puts a pillow over his head.

‘Rough day settling in?’ Roman asks.

The only reply was a little up and down movement from the pillow. ‘That’s okay,’ Roman continued, ‘Can I do anything to help?’

Virgil moved the pillow from his face. Maybe this boy wasn’t too bad. ‘Nah, I just don’t like people that much. So if you just mind your unpacking I’ll be fine.’ Virgil replied.

Roman nodded and continued to hang up posters. That boy is a bit strange, but I think we’ll get along in the end. After all, he is kinda cute.

Virgil looked up and realised he only finished like a third of the stars he was actually putting up. He almost made an attempt to get up to continue, but his new roommate made him hella uncomfortable. What will he think of these stars? He must think I’m some kind of space weirdo, or a little baby that still wets the bed or something. Annoyed and ashamed he turned onto his stomach to think of nothing for a bit.

Roman in the meantime had finished putting up all his posters and had even put his little Luxor lamp next to his bed. Happily he did a 360 spin to take in his new room. Halfway through he stopped. Were those really those glow-in-the-dark stars he used to have? Above the bed of Virgil? He looked at the stars and back at the lump of man on the bed next to him. ‘He’s alright,’ he whispered.

Virgil turned around and looked at Roman. ‘Did you say anything?’ Virgil asked, when he noticed the boy was looking at him.

‘No, not really. Just talking to myself.’ Roman replied, with slightly rosy cheeks. ‘I just said it was turning late. I might wanna turn in sometime soon.’

Virgil couldn’t agree more. ‘Yeah, I’m exhausted.’ He said as he got up to brush his teeth. Walking to the bathroom he stole a glance at the dashing boy on the other side of the room. Maybe university isn’t all bad after all.

Roman started to look for his toothbrush when he realised Virgil wasn’t kidding. Damn, he had a great ass too, he thought to himself as he took a good look at the boy’s backside.

The light in the room turned off not too much later, both boys laying their heads on their pillows sunken in thought.

‘I’m excited for tomorrow,’ Roman thought. ‘How will I survive?’ was the question on Virgil’s mind.


	2. Strange Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and even more introductions between the already assembled gang. Time for everyone to get to know each other a bit better, and get exploring.

Kim woke up the next morning to the sound of a door opening.

‘See I told you meeting Rose wouldn’t be too bad,’ she said as she rolled on her back to sit up. She rubbed her eyes quickly before taking a look at her friend only to realise it wasn’t her friend who’d opened the door.

‘Hiya, I don’t know who this Rose is you’re speaking of, but I’m Jack, your new roommate,’ the green haired boy said, walking into the room.

‘Oh sorry,’ Kim said, bushing. ‘I thought you were my friend Jacob. He has a tendency to walk in whenever he pleases.’

Jack laughed at that. ‘That’s fine. Did I wake you up?’

‘You did, but that’s fine,’ Kim reassured. ‘I wanted to get an early start anyway. My name’s Kim by the way.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Kim,’ Jack said, walking up to her and shaking the girl’s hand. ‘I love your hair, can I just say that?’

Kim smiled. ‘You can, and likewise. That must be a bitch to maintain’

Jack nodded. ‘That it is. Although I can’t imagine yours is much better.’

Kim had to laugh at that. ‘You’re definitely right there, but it’s okay as I like to switch it up regularly anyway. But hey, if you let me get dressed I could maybe introduce you to a couple people if you want?’

‘That’d be grand,’ Jack replied. ‘I only just arrived because of my flight time. This was way cheaper than the earlier ones.’

Kim got up from her bed just as Jack sat down on his. ‘Where did you fly from then?’ she asked as she went to rummage through her drawer to grab something to wear. She eventually settled on a black pair of high waisted jeans with a loose grey crop top. It’d have to do for today.

‘From Ireland,’ Jack answered. ‘I figured the accent would give it away.’

Kim laughed. ‘You’d think that, but as a Dutch person who moved to the north of England when she was nine and was raised with a multitude of languages and accents it can be a bit difficult to distinguish them. I also didn’t want to be rude and ask.’

Jack chuckled at that. ‘That’s okay. And hey, we’re practically neighbours then!’

‘We are,’ Kim agreed from the bathroom. ‘Now, I just need to brush my teeth and then I’ll introduce you to our tour guide of today.’

*****

Rose rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, finding Jacob reading one of the dinosaur books from his nightstand. Apparently yesterday really did happen.

After having a stressful flight and arriving to her room finding half of it already occupied she had started unpacking. When at one point her roommate entered and left in a heartbeat. Utterly bewildered she had sat there staring at the door, which eventually reopened. She had asked Jacob if he was okay, and he had replied with an apology about not liking mess and seeing his room filled with boxes had upset him a bit.

A little later they had shared stories about their favourite dishes and she had gotten some praise from the older boy about owning a pasta maker.

‘Good morning sunshine.’ Jacob put down his book as he got up and immediately looked down. ‘I’m sorry about yesterday. I don’t know what happened really.’

Rose smiled. ‘No problem. We all have our moments.’ Rose sat up in her bed and looked at the boy. He looked like a human-coloured Hulk. He was quite a bit taller, with broad shoulders, a trimmed beard and a deep voice.

‘How do you like your eggs?’ She asked him.

‘Uh, I don’t really care,’ Jacob replied, ‘as long as you make sure they’re well-done.’

Rose chuckled. ‘How about I treat you with some nice scrambled eggs and some French toast?’ She offered the hulk-boy.

Jacob immediately forgot he might’ve disliked this little human who he now shared a room with. ’Yes please! That sounds great!’ What could be better than scrambled eggs and French toast made while you are still waking up.

Rose chuckled again and walked towards the kitchen. First a cup of java, she thought. Then let’s see about those eggs.

Jacob, still standing next to his bed, now walked towards the shower. ‘Imma quickly rinse off the sleep. If a blue-haired girl bangs on the door, just let her in, she’s my friend.’

Rose nodded, only half-understanding.

While in the shower, Jacob started up his favourite musical playlist and waited for the water to turn hot. I wonder if Kim’s roommate is as nice as mine, he thought while getting into the shower.

One song later, he was already drying himself off and putting on some underwear. When he exited the bathroom, the smell of cinnamon and eggs filled his nose. 

‘Hmmmmmm’ Jacob moaned, ‘that smells delicious Rose!’

Rose blushed and replied: ‘Thank you! It’s almost done.’

As she finished the last piece of French toast and put the bowl under the tap she turned to Jacob. ‘What did you mean about a blue-haired girl?’

Jacob laughed. ‘Exactly what I meant dear, my best friend Kim is in a room a few doors down, she will probably drop by to gossip about roommates. You never know when she barges in.’ Jacob said while putting on a nice navy button-down with his burgundy chino shorts and his Hufflepuff necklace.

‘That sounds like you two have been friends for a while, Jacob.’ Rose commented.

‘Yup,’ Jacob replied. He sat down and started on a piece of French toast whilst Rose was helping herself to some scrambled eggs. ‘You’ll like her, I think. And knowing her, you’ll probably meet her soon.’ Jacob continued while he took a big bite.

Rose and Jacob continued chatting about their hometowns and friends over the lovely breakfast.

It indeed didn’t take long before they heard a knock on the door.

‘Well, that was earlier than I was expecting knowing her sleep schedule but then again you never know,’ Jacob said as he got up to go open the door. This turned out to be unnecessary as the door opened not two seconds later.

‘Good morning lovely people,’ Kim said as she walked in, only to stop in her tracks when she laid eyes on Rose, resulting in Jack walking into her as she stopped so suddenly.

‘Oh sorry,’ she said, turning to Jack and then immediately back to Rose and Jacob. ‘Hi, I figured I’d come introduce myself as well as my new roommate. You must be Rose,’ she said, sticking out her hand for the girl to shake. ‘My name is Kim and this is Jack.’

Jack waved at both Jacob and Rose. ‘Hiya, pleasure to meet you.’ He walked forward to shake both their hands and they all introduced themselves.

‘So Jack,’ Jacob asked. ‘When did you arrive?’

‘Only this morning,’ he answered, taking a seat next to Kim, who had sat down on the couch, as Jacob and Rose occupied the table. ‘I had to take a flight at ass o’clock, so I only got here early this morning. Luckily someone could come pick me up.’

‘Ugh, that must have sucked,’ Rose said. ‘Have you had breakfast yet?’

‘Not really,’ Jack said, looking at Kim who also shook her head.

Rose stood up, having finished her own breakfast. ‘Then I’ll cook you guys something.’

They continued chatting while Rose rummaged around the kitchen, slowly getting to know one another.

*****

Virgil woke up early to find his roommate still off in the land of dreams mumbling something about saving some prince’s ass from a dragon.

Slightly disturbed by that, but happy because he was the only one awake, he quietly got out his bodywash and shampoo and a pair of boxer-briefs and headed into the shower.

Once in the bathroom, with the door locked, Virgil finally felt some much needed peace. He didn’t hear anything when he turned on the water either, so he was probably alone. Virgil undressed and went to stand underneath the hot water. With every drop some of his thoughts also drained from his mind. Right there, underneath a hot jet, was where Virgil could finally think.

Roman is quite attractive. Immediately shaking his head at that thought he proceeded to lather up and rinse off. He still needed to apply the bit of eyeliner that he needed to feel alive and his piercings.

Having put on his black boxer-briefs he spied past the door to see if Roman was still asleep. Only to get annoyed of the bet when he sees Roman sitting up, looking at hís stars. Fuck. Now the popular kid knows, nice. What a way to start getting bullied here. Better take them down at the earliest possibility.

Roman was admiring the stars, as it was still a bit dark in the room. It reminded him of all the possible adventures one could have in a massive universe like this. He quickly looked down when he heard the bathroom door open, as he didn’t want to tell the boy he likes that kind of shit.

‘Good Morning fellow earth wanderer. How good of you to be ready to take on the day.’ Roman greeted him.

‘Jesus man, a simple morning suffices. Not everything has to be a big cacophony.’ Virgil snapped.

‘Well, my apologies princess.’ Roman said rather annoyed. How could someone be this cranky at all times of the day, he asked himself.

‘The shower is yours by the way.’ Virgil suggested.

Jumping up at the opportunity to leave the argument, Roman briskly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. What a sourpuss.

Virgil sighed and quickly got dressed in a black oversized sweater and grey skinny jeans. I’ll go to Logan, at least there I can just be myself, Virgil thought angrily.

Leaving without making a sound was his speciality, so as soon as Roman had turned on the tap, Virgil snuck out of the room and onwards to Logan’s.

Rapping on the door not ten seconds later he was greeted by a very awake Logan. ‘Good morning friend.’ Logan said and let him in.

Pat was still munching on a piece of whole-wheat bread with cheese when Virgil dropped into the seat opposite him and made himself a sandwich too.

‘Morning Virgil, how are you?’ Pat asked.

‘Morning. Alright.’ Was the short reply from Virgil.

‘My apologies Pat, I think Virgil here has to get used to this new system of roommates, meaning he has to constantly engage in conversation.’ Logan tried to explain his friend’s behaviour.

Logan then turned to his friend. ‘Not your type of thing is it, roommates?’ He inquired.

‘Mwah, no.’ Virgil said shortly.

Logan sat down on the edge of their sofa. ‘Or is it the roommate, because they can also be quite a bore.’

Pat felt slightly uncomfortable. Was Logan talking about him? Or just comforting Virgil. He hoped for the latter, but decided to give the friends some space. He proclaimed: ‘I’ll start knocking on a door or two, I’d like to stay, but there’s sooo many new people I still have to meet.’ And with that he set off.

Logan and Virgil put up a hand in a goodbye and Logan continued. ‘What is so bad about this person that you are here two hours before you normally wake up?’

‘I don’t know man,’ Virgil shrugged as he swallowed the last of his sandwich, ‘he’s just such a drama queen. And he was looking at my stars.’

Logan moved towards the newly-freed chair. ‘That’s okay, maybe he likes them.’ After saying that he also grabbed another slice of bread and started eating it. He knew Virgil just needed a little time in a safe place, and having breakfast with him was just that.

*****

‘Oh my god, did you actually have to tell them that story?!’ Kim exclaimed as all the other occupants in the room were in stitches, laughing so loudly. She blushed a bright red even thinking about how she’d had to play a prostitute in a play once because one of the other actresses quit and now Jacob had to go and tell Rose and Jack that exact story on the day they just met.

‘Well of course dear, it’s one of the best stories about you that I can tell,’ he said, smirking at her discomfort.

‘Actually shut up,’ was her immediate response to that, blushing even slightly brighter.

‘Oh Kim, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,’ Rose told her, chuckling slightly still. ‘I think it’s quite admirable of you to take on that role, brave too.’

The praise she got from the girl did nothing to dim her blush, but at least she felt a bit better about herself. ‘Yeah, the part he’s leaving out is the fact that I directed that play, and had two other roles in it as well, the asshole.’

There was a knock on the door then, and with the slightly impressed looks of the others Kim got up to open the door.

‘Hi there, I’m Patton, your next door neighbour. I figured I’d come introduce myself,’ the blond boy said as she opened the door.

‘Hey,’ Kim greeted, sticking out her hand for Pat to shake. ‘the name’s Kim, and as lovely as it is to meet you and I am your neighbour, I don’t live in this room. Those guys are still sitting inside. Come on, you can join us.’ She said, leading him inside.

‘Hey guys,’ she said as soon as they were face to face with the group again. ‘This is Pat, our neighbour from the room in between ours. Pat, this is Jacob, Rose, and Jack.’ She said, pointing to them all respectively. They had a quick round of handshakes, and Kim opted to take Jacob’s desk chair so Pat could sit next to Jack on the couch.

‘So Pat, as you’re new to our newly formed clique, how about you introduce yourself first and we’ll just take turns from there on,’ Rose suggested.

A quick rap on the door startled them all before Patton got a chance to reply however, and this time Rose got up to open the door herself.

‘Greetings, fair maiden,’ was what the handsome boy she opened the door to greeted her with, to her surprise. ‘My name is Roman and I thought it only decent I should introduce myself to my neighbours. Luck is on my side it seems as the first one I get to meet is such a lovely lady like yourself.’

Rose was taken aback by this introduction to say the least. ‘Hello there, my name is Rose and it’s so nice to meet you,’ she said, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. ‘There’s a bunch of us already inside and we were just about to have a round of introductions if you’d like to join us.’

‘Wonderful,’ Roman answered. ‘I would love to.’

Rose lead the quirky boy inside and introduced him to the group, and they all shook hands once more before he took a seat in the one remaining chair.

‘Well, as we heard Rose just tell you, we’re having a round of introductions and Patton over here was gonna start us of,’ Jacob said when they’d all taken their seats again.

‘Well,’ Pat started. ‘As you guys now know, my name is Patton, Patton Bradford. I am 21 years old and come from New Hampshire. I am here to study veterinary medicine, because I absolutely love animals and helping them. I feel like that’s the basic info we should exchange, right?’

‘Yeah, sounds fine to me,’ Jack answered as he was up next. ‘So, my name’s Jack McLoud, and don’t even think about laughing at how appropriate that is, we aren’t at that level of friendship yet. I am twenty years old and come from Ireland, and I am here to study art culture, and media, mostly because I’ve been a music and movie lover since forever.’

‘Uhm, my name’s Kim Shelley,’ Kim introduced herself next. ‘I am twenty years of age and while I am originally Dutch, I’ve lived the last eleven years of my life in Northern England. I am going to be studying English language and literature, because I’ve loved reading for as long as I can remember and am I huge literature nerd.’

‘As you beautiful people just heard, my name is Roman DeWitt,’ Roman said next. ‘I am twenty years also, and come from the lovely state of Florida. I will be studying medicine, mostly because I want to work in nursing so I can help and save people.’

Rose giggled. ‘My name is Rose Blake and I am nineteen years old. I am from the state we are currently in, so sunny California and I’m going to be studying art, because while I loved painting as a kid, I also learned I love art history in high school.’

‘Aaaaaand I am Jacob Swan,’ Jacob rounded up. ‘I am 23 years old and here from Northern England because I tried to escape that blue haired terror there but she has followed me here it seems. I will be starting my second year in European Linguistics here and chose this subject because I like languages and the way they work. And as I just said, starting my second year which means I’ve been here in this room for a year already, though the amount of people in here is a first,’ he said, chuckling nervously.

Knowing her friend well, Kim immediately picked up on said nervous chuckling and the hint at the many people in the room, and figured she’d suggest a way for them to leave.

‘So, as we now all know each other on a fundamental level, how ‘bout this all knowing second year gives us a tour of the campus,’ she said, winking at Jacob.

The others were quick to agree and they all got up to leave the room, Kim and Jacob leading the way. Coincidentally, the neighbouring door opened simultaneously and both Kim and Virgil stepped out of the respective rooms with their best friends close behind them. Kim spotted him almost immediately, to Virgil’s slight, or great, annoyance.

‘Hey look, it’s my new best friend who’ve I replaced you with,’ she said, turning to Jacob while also walking over to Virgil and the boy chuckling behind him.

‘Ah yes, my weird blue haired neighbour,’ Virgil replied in a deadpan voice. ‘Logan, this is the girl I was talking about yesterday.’

‘Aw, you talked about me to your friend. That’s sweet,’ Kim cooed, walking over to introduce herself to Logan. ‘Hi, the weird blue haired neighbour’s name is Kim, nice to meet you Logan.’

Logan smiled at her as he shook her hand. ‘Likewise. I gather the other people you met do have some social skill and didn’t run out on you at the earliest convenience?’ Logan made a jab at Virgil.

‘Yeah, we do. But that’s okay. You wanna join the campus tour guys?’ Kim replied, ignoring Virgil’s slightly hurt expression.

‘Sounds like a plan. Who is giving the tour anyway?’ Logan inquired.

‘That would be our Acela, my best friend Jacob.’ Kim grandly said.

Jacob made an impressive bow towards the floor. ‘Thank you, thank you. You are too kind. Really, I am just fulfilling the duties any second years has towards greenies like you lot.’ Jacob added with a wink.

Roman could no longer wait. ‘So where are we going first, Acela?’ He asked, liking the sudden theatricality around him.

Everyone eagerly looked towards the oldest boy in the hall.

‘To the library!’ Jacob exclaimed, using his arms to make a charging motion towards the stairs down the corridor. ‘No better place to start than our most knowledgeable neighbour. Coincidentally the one we all come to hate during midterm season.’

Everybody chuckled as Jacob said all this with the grandeur of an army general, all the while sounding like David Attenborough.

‘Can we have a good look around there? I heard they have amazing copies of the works of Einstein, Newton and Pythagoras here. Is that true?’ Logan eagerly jumped at the idea of reading some equations.

‘Will we require full silence?’ Roman asked rather taken aback.

The gang chuckled at the two different reactions. Pat was the first to respond. ‘I’m sure Jacob has something in store for all of us. Let’s go!’

‘Quite right Pat. Now, we’ve wasted enough time, don’t you guys think?’ Jacob replied as he started down the hall.

‘I’m excited, I was not sure how to get around here without knowing the place, and here we are with a second years helping us around!’ Rose said as they reached the ground floor and walked out the front door.

‘Is that the library?’ Jack asked whilst pointing at a small tower peeking out over the dorm they just left.

‘Yup, that’s it.’ Jacob answered as he made a left turn around the dorm and onwards towards the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> Thank you all for reading thusfar. It's not a lot yet but fear not, there is much, much more to come.  
> If you'd like to leave a comment, that is very much appreciated, even just to point out grammatical errors or anything of the sort.  
> Anyway, thanks again and the next chapter will be up a week from now.
> 
> Byebye lovelies!


	3. We Real Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring happens!
> 
> The tour around campus is actually realised, and the whole bunch gets lunch, after which we focus on half the group, the half that sticks 'round the library.

They soon arrived at a lovely old building, completed with windows made of stained glass and everything: The library.

‘Oh wow, this looks beautiful,’ Rose exclaimed.

‘You should see the inside,’ Jacob said, leading them to the double doors. ‘Shelves upon shelves of books of whatever variety you might be looking for.’

Logan was practically drooling at this point, which made Virgil snort and shove his shoulder.

‘I have a feeling someone might be getting off at this stop of the tour,’ he said, making Logan blush and Kim and Jack start laughing uncontrollably.

‘I am merely excited to see all these amazing works filled with new knowledge, that’s all,’ Logan defended himself.

‘Hey, that’s all cool, buddy,’ Jack said, snickering still. ‘I have a feeling we’re all excited to see something so you do you okay.’

They were soon walking through the doors and immediately greeted by an amazing swirling staircase that split somewhere halfway through and continued going upwards in circles, leading to floors with bookcases high enough that people need ladders to get to the top shelves.

‘Oh wow,’ Pat exclaimed. ‘This is absolutely stunning.’

Jacob grinned at the group of stunned new students gaping at the immensity of the library. He then turned around walking back towards the door. ‘Come on now, first a complete tour and then we can come back later.’

They went on to the next building, the linguistics department, after having dragged Logan away.

‘Well this is a lot less impressive than the last,’ Kim said, looking at the department she’d be spending most of her time at. ‘No nice pillars or something here.’

The linguistics building seemed to be a block of beige, with one part being made up out of almost all glass, and the rest having a bunch of windows neatly in rows, presumably where the offices and classrooms were.

The next building was the math and physics department, which at first glance seemed even more boring than the last.

‘So, it might seem like a shiny grey block from here, but this is a building you’re gonna wanna see on the inside,’ Jacob said, leading the group to the side where the entrance was.

‘Why?’ Roman asked. ‘What could possibly be interesting about the math departments?’

‘While I agree with you when it comes to math,’ Jacob said. ‘It’s the building that’s quite interesting.’

Kim already had a feeling what to expect, as Jacob had told her of a quite peculiar building on campus before.

‘Is this the building?’ she said, just before rounding the corner, only to have her suspicions be confirmed.

‘Yes, this is the building,’ she said with disdain dripping from her lips, squinting her eyes at the bright orange inside of the building currently blinding everyone through the glass entrance.

As they walked in they noticed that literally every surface was orange. The floor, the walls, the doors, even the electricity sockets were orange.

‘Why would they do that to this poor building?’ Rose asked, being horrified at this architectural monstrosity.

Jacob shrugged. ‘People say it’s because it helps the students concentrate. I’m not sure if I agree with it. But no worries, the classrooms aren’t all orange on the inside. Now follow me, I have to show you something cool on the roof.’

Suddenly looking left and right, Jacob pushed everyone into a small corridor with a surprisingly small staircase.

‘Is this a utility entrance?’ Logan asked, a little hesitantly.

‘Yeah, why do we have to go in here? There was a perfectly fine staircase down the hall.’ Jack pressed.

‘That one doesn’t go all the way to the roof though. So up we go!’ Jacob ushered everyone.

‘Is this illegal?’ Pat and Virgil both asked, although Virgil seemed way more excited than Pat.

‘Well, I have the key, if that reassures you guys.’ Jacob tried to do away with any concerns.

‘Damn.’ Roman suddenly stopped. Being the most adventurous of the gang he had not dwindled on the stairs, but walked up briskly behind Jacob. He was now looking at the lush, green field before him, literally at the other side of the door.

Jacob had already walked out onto the pasture-like roof. ‘Come on everybody! You aren’t afraid of some grass, are you?’ He teased.

One by one, the reactions kept coming as they ventured out on this large, flowing roof top. ‘Wow!’ Pat and Rose agreed. ‘Fuck me..’ Kim and Virgil tried to hide their amazement a bit. It was only green stuff anyway. Logan had a more scientific approach: ‘Is this to prevent the floors below from overheating? Are those solar panels? Is this a self-sustaining building?’ He stumbled over his own amazement. ‘By the mighty St. Patrick.’ Jack was the last to say something.

‘Yes, yes, yes. Completely self-sustaining, and usually no visitors allowed. So this is my special treat to you.’ Jacob announced. ‘I volunteered for helping the green-fingers club, and secretly had a spare key made when I was in charge of keeping those ferns alive last July. But nobody apart from you guys knows, so not a word to anyone.’ Jacob added sternly, explaining how he was able to show the gang this.

‘I hate you so much.’ Kim said, half laughing, half sincere. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘My roommate couldn’t hear it. And I wasn’t thinking about the grass roof when I was back home, okay?’ Jacob answered, looking like a puppy that had gotten a time out.

‘I think it’s wonderful! It’s so lush, and it looks so happy!’ Pat was completely in his element here.

‘I agree! I mean, what marvellous adventures could one partake in in this kingdom of lush academia?’ Logan had completely forgotten he was on top of the maths and physics building.

‘Can we stay here for a while, Jacob?’ Pat inquired, as the rest started nodding their heads.

‘I suppose, but I want to be going in a bit. We still need to see everything else, and I heard they had extra ice cream at the restaurant before 4pm.’ Jacob replied.

Everyone started exploring the roof. Jack, Pat and Rose had found some lovely flower beds, and Roman had started performing a one-man production of Into The Woods, while Logan and Virgil had found some shade next to the shrubberies.

‘I can see why you like this place so much.’ Kim said wholeheartedly, leaning into the shoulder of her best friend.

‘That’s why I didn’t tell you, I wanted to surprise you hun.’ Jacob gave her a bear hug. ‘Now, let’s relax and enjoy the sunshine and our new friends for a while.’

*****

They continued the tour after relaxing for a bit on the roof, but finished not too long after. Which was a good thing as they all were quite hungry by now. They decided to round the tour of by checking out the food court in the middle of the park where they would also find the ice cream Jacob had told them about before.

‘This is so cool,’ Kim exclaimed, looking at the round building where four separate restaurants took up a quarter each. There was a café, a burger king, a pizza hut, and a Chinese takeout place. ‘Where should we get lunch?’

‘How ‘bout we all just get a nice sandwich now, and later on I can cook up some snacks for late dinner?' Rose suggested.

‘That sounds lovely,’ Pat agreed. ‘I can help you cook if you want.’

Rose nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yes please.’

The group all walked in, ready to order and plop down on the grass to munch on their food. Rose and Pat were still discussing what they’d be making as they all found a nice spot under one of the trees.

‘So, grumpy cat,’ Kim addressed Virgil, whom she’d just sat down next to. ‘Think you can survive a year here?’

Virgil looked at her unimpressed. ‘I guess I’ll have to, right?’

‘You get that right,’ she agreed. ‘What will you be studying by the way?’

‘Philosophy,’ he answered.

She grinned at him mischievously. He looked at her worriedly. ‘Why? What about you?’

‘English language and literature.’ He groaned when she answered.

‘Why is that a bad thing?’ Logan asked, having listened to their exchange.

‘It means he’ll be stuck with me during two classes for the next semester at least,’ Kim said with a winning smile, wrapping an arm around a struggling Virgil’s shoulder. ‘And maybe, by the end of it, he will actually like me instead of hate me.’

‘Doubt it,’ Virgil grumbled, having given up on removing Kim’s arm. She was persistent damn it.

‘Ah, trying to warm the little villain’s heart I see,’ Jacob said as he sat down, making Kim and Logan burst out laughing while Virgil pouted.

‘Hey, you say that but I look almost exactly the same on most days so I’m not sure how I feel about that,’ Kim said after she was done laughing.

‘At least you have the blue hair,’ Jack said, taking a seat next to Logan. ‘I’ve heard that makes people dressed in all black look a lot brighter.’

‘Speaking from own experiences I presume,’ Kim said grinning.

Jack winked. ‘Damn right.’

‘How can people dressed in all black look so happy all the time?’ Roman pondered aloud to Pat and Rose whom he’d sat down next to. The two of them gave him incredulous looks.

‘You know that just because they wear all black doesn’t mean they are just sad or angry all the time right?’ Pat asked. ‘They aren’t movie villains, even if they maybe sometimes look the part.’

‘You can’t really judge people for the way they dress you know,’ Rose added. ‘You wouldn’t want people to think that just because you dress in your slightly fancier clothes you’re a stuck up person right?’

‘No of course not,’ Roman said, appalled by the assumption. ‘That’s preposterous. I haven’t given off that impression, have I?’

Rose laughed. ‘You were doing pretty well up until that last comment. But you see, what I just did is the exact same thing you were doing.’

Roman looked surprised. ‘I guess you’re right. I guess I’ve just been around too many of the actual villainous types to distinguish them from the ones who might just   
look like them occasionally.’

‘Is this why you’ve been avoiding them for the better part today?’ Pat asked.

‘Well, it is one of the reasons I suppose,’ Roman said guiltily. ‘The other one is that Virgil and I had a slight altercation this morning and I might not really know how to act around him as of now. And as the others are constantly around him I’ve just avoided them as a whole.’

Rose and Pat looked at the troubled boy, deciding on how they could help him. ‘Well, maybe it’s best if you just apologize to him once you two are alone again,’ Rose suggested.

‘Yeah,’ Pat agreed. ‘And maybe tell him about all this as well. That you might have seemed as if you were judging him and you apologize as you know that is wrong and you can’t judge a book by its cover.’

Roman smiled at them. ‘I thank you both. That’s great advice, it’s almost as if I have my own two fairy godmothers.’

They all had to laugh at that, which is why they didn’t notice Kim walking over until she was already standing next to them.

‘Hey guys, Jack still needs to move his stuff into our room so I’m gonna help him. Wanted to ask if any of you maybe wanted to help as well. If not, the others are gonna go back to the library to have an actual look around the place.’

Pat and Rose immediately agreed to help, but Roman wasn’t too sure on what to do. That is until he heard Jacob mention an audio room, in which the theatre department apparently recorded trailers for their plays.

‘I’ll join them at the library,’ he said, gesturing to Jacob, Logan, and Virgil who were standing, waiting to see if someone was going with them. ‘But thank you for the kind invitation.’

‘No problem,’ Kim said smiling. ‘And we’ll see you guys at dinner, okay?’ she yelled after the other four, before the two groups went towards their respective destinations.

*****

'Yes!' Logan exclaimed when they rounded the corner, finally getting a chance to actually explore the library. He couldn’t believe he was literally about to see just how awesome a library collection could be. ‘University is great.’ He sighed, sounding like a whisper. He quickly glanced left and right to see if anyone had heard him.

‘What was that?’ Virgil asked his friend.

‘No- nothing! Just saying a walk after lunch is great for the digestive system.’ Logan stumbled through a half-believing answer.

Walking through the big doors Logan briskly walked towards the centrepiece staircase. Virgil hurried after him after he reassured the other two boys. ‘I’ll keep an eye on him.’ Virgil caught up with Logan and they were soon out of sight on the second floor.

‘That leaves the two of us.’ Jacob said to Roman.

‘I guess.’ Roman answered half-heartedly.

‘Come along, this might cheer you up a bit.’ Jacob gestured to Roman to follow him around the big staircase.

Roman followed Jacob. They rounded the corner to another small staircase, this time downstairs. ‘Is there some demon we have to vanquish down there?’ Roman sounded a little hesitant.

‘Nope, just a small surprise, mister conquistador.’ Jacob teased the other boy.

Down the stairs it opened back up. ‘They had to fit a new staircase to the basement when they put in the new staircase up. I hope this doesn’t disappoint you.’ Jacob flicked a light switch and warm yellow light filled up the hallway. Both right and left there were two sound studios, and some more rooms with white signs saying things like “Archive 90-00” and “Classics”.

‘Where are we?’ Roman looked utterly confused.

‘The media department. This is where the campus radio is taped, that is where they store all the tapes they have from all kinds of films. And over there are a few rooms where trailers for plays and videos for clubs are shot.’ Jacob pointed to the back of the corridor.

‘Amazing.’ Roman looked sort of frozen to the floor.

‘Have you ever been in one of these rooms Roman?’ Jacob asked.

Roman just shook his head. He was completely baffled by the size of the media department. How did he not know there were so many possibilities to act! He could do drama, but also radio and film.

‘Would you like to try out being a radio presenter?’ Jacob had opened one of the smaller studios and held open the door. ‘Go in, and put on the headphones, I’ll be   
behind this door, looking at you through the glass.’

Roman followed the instructions. He sat down in the comfortable chair in front of a microphone and put on the headphones. That’s when he heard a door close.

Jacob sat down across from Roman behind a big mixing desk. ‘Can you hear me Roman?’ He asked as he spoke into another microphone and put on a set of headphones himself.

‘Loud and clear. This is awesome! Do you guys use this for like recording musicals and such?’ Roman sounded a lot more chipper than five minutes ago.

‘Yup. You got it. Anything you’d like to try? Because I have a USB stick and you can have it.’ Jacob suggestively held up a small USB device.

‘I-I-I don’t know. I’m actually not completely in the mood for great adventures.’ Roman said while looking at the completely empty table in front of him.

‘What’s up buddy?’ Jacob asked as he opened the door separating the two rooms and pulled out a chair.

‘I am not sure. It’s just.. You guys all make friends so easily! It’s as if I have come in as a new hire in a Broadway production while you all have rehearsed for five months.’ Roman said while he walked over and took the seat next to Jacob. ‘I have such a hard time connecting to Virgil. I would like to at least have some form of conversation with my roommate.’

Jacob pondered for a second, the other boy suddenly seemed to speak with a lot less grandeur then before. ‘I feel ya Roman,’ he responded, ‘I had a hard time this morning when the others just came pouring into the room during breakfast. I just figured I’d try and talk to everyone a bit, we’re stuck with each other anyway. Better to make a few friends than not talking to my neighbours.’

Jacob had spoken with a remarkably warm, caring voice. Roman looked at the older boy. He thought the guy might’ve been just a bubbly personality, but he seemed to be a lot more than just “the second years”. ‘I guess you’re right. I’ll try to be more open and listen to what the rest is saying.’ Roman decided to dial down the theatricality a little when the group was talking.

‘So, what about singing a little Into the Woods?’ Jacob suggested.

Switching some buttons over and pressing some others Jacob ushered Roman back into the booth. ‘I love “Agony”’ Roman had returned to his sparkly self at last.

Virgil finally caught up with Logan when he slowed down to choose to look at Maths or Physics first. ‘Why’d you run off like that?’ Virgil asked, completely baffled by the sudden sprint he saw his friend do up the stairs and down a couple corridors darting between different shelves until he reached the exact sciences part, where he had just chosen Maths over Physics.

‘Did I? I hadn’t noticed I moved at that rapid a pace.’ Logan replied quite offhandedly. He was now skimming the backs of the books to look for a specific book, which was hard because he didn’t even remember the actual book. He was looking for something to do with maths in a universal setting.

‘Oh, I thought it was because like me, you’re done with people for a bit.’ Virgil continued slightly tired.

‘Nah, I’m quite okay around people. You know this.’ Logan still didn’t look at his friend.

‘Oh, okay. Yeah, no, that’s alright.’ Virgil hesitated. ‘Actually, no. Could you please fucking stop for ONE MOMENT.’ He had raised his voice a bit, but then anxiety is not easily repressed for over 24 hours, and he’s had to do a lot of bottling up since Kim just dragged him into her room.

Logan glanced over his shoulder. ‘Oh dear, was it that draining?’ He dropped the book he was holding back on the shelf and raised himself up to Virgil’s level. ‘I thought we were doing quite nicely. Making friends and getting to know our new home.’

‘Stop it. Stop being logical for one fucking second. Jesus man, I’m not there yet. I have this prancing roommate, our neighbours are theatre nerds and hug random people. And we’ve only been here for a day. I need you to be my friend for a bit okay?’ By now Virgil’s eyes had started to water and turn a bit red. He had also put his arm around himself.

‘Alright, you’re alright.’ Logan guided Virgil towards a table and some chairs they had passed a little while ago. ‘Here, sit down. Now, step by step; what’s the matter?’ He asked carefully.

‘I dunno man, it’s just, how did we get into hanging with this many people? I expected it to be you and me against the world, or at least university.’ Virgil answered with a half-smile at his best friend. ‘How did we, of all people, end up with this lot.’ He gestured airily towards the staircase they came up.

‘Probably because there’s a geographical closeness between us. I mean, their rooms are around ours, in the one dead-end bit of the hallway.’ Logan replied sarcastically.

‘You know that’s not what I mean.’ Virgil punched Logan’s shoulder. He knew why, just not really.

‘Well, I think they’re lovely. Pat, Rose and Jack are sweethearts, Kim is maybe a bit too much like you and Roman and Jacob, well, I guess they’re a taste we have yet to acquire.’ Logan sounded sincere when he started listing their new gang of misfits.

‘She’s not.’ Virgil replied quickly. ‘Also, how would guys like Roman and Jacob hang with people like me. Or you for that matter. How does that work? Oh, and I don’t think I’ll ever acquire a taste for Roman. I can’t be friends with a guy that only sings Disney songs in the shower.’ Virgil was back to his normal self.

‘Well, I can’t speak for Roman and Jacob, but I think they just like all kinds of different people. I mean, you and me are also a weird pair of friends. It does happen you know.’ Logan snickered a bit while saying this and then slapping his friend’s shoulder.

‘Oh fuck off. We’ve known each other for a long time now. That’s not the same.’ Virgil didn’t see the humour in this. ‘But you know, how are Roman and I supposed to get along. He already thought I was weird when he saw the stars that I had started putting up above my bed.’

‘Did he tell you? Or did you just happen to see him look at them and felt ashamed?’ Logan pried a bit. These situations were the best for getting into Virgil’s mindset. Slightly vulnerable, but not yet closed off from the world.

‘He definitely looked at them with distaste.’ Virgil quickly defended his opinion. Even though he now didn’t know for sure anymore. Like, what if he was just looking at them. But no, he must have thought he was a weirdo for having those kids toys on his ceiling.

‘Hello, earth to Virgil.’ Logan waved his hand in front of Virgil’s face, who reacted and seemed back from fantasyland. ‘You should be a little more open with him. Get to know him a bit. I know it’s hard for you, but you tend to get back what you invest in people.’

‘Ugh, but I don’t want to talk about myself. Or him. He might tell me he has a boyfriend. And then I’ll have Snow White and Cinderella in my room one morning.’ Virgil said with his eyes fixed to a specific speck of dust on the table.

‘You’ll have to start somewhere. By the way, if you’re okay, shall we start looking for the others? They might be searching for us or something.

‘I guess you’re right, as usual.’ Virgil said through gritted teeth. ‘And yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go.’ With that he hoisted himself up from the table and headed down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies!
> 
> A little late but still on Sunday, here is chapter three! We really hope you're enjoying it so far. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. We love hearing from you guys, also to correct or grammar/spelling mistakes :) Thanks again for reading an the next chapter will be up in a week.
> 
> Byebye you lovely people!


	4. The Getting of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the adventure. People also get to know each other a bit more on a personal level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies!
> 
> Just a few notes before the chapter because I wanted to clarify some things.
> 
> First of all, you are gonna notice that some of the tags are gonna change either in a bit or tomorrow (which means they probably already have), and I mean the character tags. You see, almost all the characters ar pretty much youtubers with a few appearance and character changes, so OOC. Thing is that we've changed their first and/or last names either a bit or entirely to create a bit of distance with the actual people. As you probably know, plenty of them are uncomfortable with shipping, some of you might also be uncomfortable with the shipping of real people, so we decided to create a little bit more distance by altering them a bit. But they are pretty much still their own selves, just with different names so as of now, they will also be put in the tags, followed by their names in the story.
> 
> Secondly, we don't have a beta reader. While we do write this story together with the two of us, and thus read each other's work before anything is even final, we do miss some things. Now I am a total perfectionist and I hate that I will publish mistakes that I have overlooked, so if any of you lovely people would be willing to be our beta, or knows someone who would be, please let us know :D
> 
> Now, onwards to the chapter!

‘So,’ Jack started as they walked through their hallway. ‘I still need to go pick up my stuff at the desk as I didn’t manage to pack my whole life in one suitcase, but you guys can go ahead.’

The rest agreed reluctantly after Jack insisted it was only two more boxes, and Kim soon led Pat and Rose into their room.

‘Do you guys want a cup of tea or coffee?’ she offered as the others took a seat on the couch. ‘We should have some soda too if you prefer.’

Both Pat and Rose told Kim they’d love a cup of tea, and as she was pouring four cups Jack walked in not only with the two boxes but also a huge shoulder bag that looked heavy.

‘You idiot!’ Kim scolded, immediately grabbing the two boxes. ‘Go drop that on your bed before you ruin your back.’

The others looked at their behaviour fondly and laughed as they saw Jack roll his eyes at his roommate’s motherly behaviour. That is until he heard her ‘And don’t roll your eyes at me.’

This only caused the others to laugh louder, making Kim chuckle.

Jack quickly walked over to his bed where he carefully placed the bag down. Kim followed after him, putting the boxes down on their dresser.

‘I figured it’d be easier to carry my books in a bag but damn that hurt.’ Jack started rubbing his shoulder.

Kim tutted at him. ‘It’s easier alright. Two boxes would’ve been easier as well, and not as bad on your shoulder and back.’

‘Yes, ma,’ Jack teased, making Kim blush.

‘Shut up and drink your tea so we can get started.’

They all quickly finished their tea after which Rose and Kim started putting away Jack’s clothes, refolding where necessary, and Pat and Jack put away his books and started putting up some of his bigger posters. All in all they were done rather quickly.

‘Well, that went nice and quick,’ Kim said, dropping herself down on the couch. ‘You can pour tea Jack, I just need to send a quick message to Jacob. Does dinner in an hour-and-a-half sound okay?’

Everyone nodded in agreement as Jack sighed, but went to make a new round of tea anyway. Rose took a seat next to Kim and Pat pulled out one of the desk chairs.

‘How about we all play a game to get to know each other a bit better?’ he suggested, swaying from left to right on the chair.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yes, that sounds like fun. I have a feeling I still barely know you two, while it seems you know each other so well already,’ she said to Jack and Kim.

The two looked at each other before they both chuckled. ‘We only met this morning,’ Jack said. ‘But I guess it seems like that because we are more alike, so the click was immediately there.’

Kim agreed. ‘We are just really fortunate to have each other for a roommate.’

‘Yeah, really fortunate,’ Rose agreed. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I really like Jacob, we just sorta got off on the wrong foot.’

Kim laughed. ‘Oh trust me, I know. Who do you think send him back to properly introduce himself after he’d run off.’

Pat smiled. ‘I just hope me and Logan will become a bit closer. I mean, he’s been a lovely roommate so far, I just feel a bit left out whenever Virgil joins in. It feels like   
I’m intruding in my own room.’ He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘They’re best friends and I understand that of course. It’s just a bit awkward I guess.’

The rest all looked at him with a hint of pity in their eyes, before Kim decided to go on and change the subject to something a bit more cheerful.

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine, dear,’ she said, smiling. ‘You’re a sweetheart and I’m sure you’re gonna be good friends with all of us in no time, especially with these questions I found.’ She held up her phone, showing that she’d found a list. ‘So, let’s start with the basic one. What’s your favourite colour?’

Pat thought for a second. ‘As basic as that is, it is difficult. I guess yellowy tints, like, the warm colours of the sunset.’

‘Mine’s pink,’ Rose said. ‘Although that’s probably obvious.’

‘Not as obvious as mine,’ Jack grinned.

‘Let me guess,’ Kim said, pretending to be in deep thought. ‘Green.’

‘Correct! But I also love red. And yours is gonna be blue, I’m assuming.’

Kim made a buzzer noise. ‘Nope, currently its mint, but that switches like, every week. Next: Who was your first best friend? Damn, gone are the easy ones.’

‘You can say that again,’ Jack agreed. ‘I guess my brother? Does that count? And otherwise Signe I suppose.’

Rose thought for a moment. ‘I’m gonna have to copy Jack here, my sister is what I can come up with.’

‘My mother,’ Pat said shyly. ‘My dad passed away when I was 5 so we’re really close.’

‘Oh I’m sorry dear,’ Kim said.

Pat smiled. ‘That’s fine, it’s been so long by now I almost know nothing else. But who was your first best friend?’

Kim chuckled. ‘I mean, you already know him, Jacob. I’ve known him ever since we moved to Britain when I was nine I believe. We moved in next to them so yeah, natural progression I suppose. We’ve been best friends almost ever since.’

‘It’s obvious you two know each other really well yeah,’ Jack said, nodding. ‘Now, next question.’

‘Uhm, what was your best and what was your worst subject in high school?’

‘My best was home economics,’ Rose said. ‘And my worst has to have been management and economics.’

‘My best was biology,’ Pat said. ‘Although home ec was a close second. My worst was probably history.’

Kim scratches the back of her neck. ‘I’m gonna sound like the most unfit person on the planet but I’m pretty sure my worst subject was PE, and otherwise chemistry. My best was, ironically, biology.’

Jack chuckled at that. ‘And mine was English. My worst was probably German, but also because I just really sucked at the pronunciation.’

‘I sometimes feel so lucky that I was raised with two languages,’ Kim said grinning. ‘It makes it so much easier to pronounce foreign languages.’

‘Yeah, yeah, brag you bilingual ass,’ Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Just read us the next question.’

The four of them continued answering questions to get to know each other better until it was time to start the cooking, Rose and Pat taking the lead and Kim and Jack helping where needed. Time flew by as they slowly grew closer and closer, waiting for the others to return.

*****

Walking down the last few steps of the grand stairs in the main hallway Logan started to look around him for the other two boys. They should be here somewhere. ‘Do you see them anywhere Virgil?’

‘Nope. Ugh, does that mean we’ll have to scour the entire library for those nerds?’ Virgil sounded annoyed already.

‘Nope, the nerds are right here!’ A voice from behind the stairs had called out to them. ‘Are you tired of the books already Logan?’ Jacob jested as he rounded the stairs to meet them at the bottom and revealed himself to be the voice calling out.

‘Do you deem us nerds? For as far as I am aware it was the two of you who suddenly darted up the stairs to look at books.’ Roman said half joking half offended.

‘No-no, I-I just meant..’ Virgil started.

‘Yes he did. And as a matter of fact, I would like to look at some more books, if we have the time. What was the planning Jacob?’ Logan interrupted his friend, leaving Virgil with a very soft red hue of embarrassment on his cheeks.

‘I just got a text from Kim saying dinner is in about an hour and a half, so maybe head back in about an hour? Sound alright to you guys?’ Jacob had taken his phone out to check the actual message he had received. Dinner in 90 minutes. Don’t be late, we’ll take hostages. Love you. Kim hadn’t changed a hair he thought to himself.

‘Sounds perfect! Maybe I can finally find that book I was looking for!’ Logan had turned into a different person almost, excited like a small puppy.

‘Am I to understand you are embarking on a quest?’ Roman had a similar look of excitement on his face. ‘Can I join?’ He asked, suddenly very shy.

‘I don’t see why not. Let’s go!’ Logan had already turned around and was heading back up the stairs two steps at a time.

‘Fuck me.’ Virgil said under his breath, quickly glancing around to see if anybody had heard him.

‘Back down here in one hour, sharp!’ Jacob’s voice boomed up the stairs after the two boys who had almost disappeared in the corridor already. ‘I guess that leaves you with just this nerd then.’ He turned towards the other boy.

‘I-I-I am sorry for saying that. I didn’t mean it.’ Virgil’s cheeks turned a little more magenta.

‘Not to worry, I like it. You can call me nerd if you want to. I bet you my teachers disagree though.’ Jacob started laughing warmly. ‘What do you wanna do?’

‘Me? Idunno, what do you wanna do?’ Virgil answered, he wasn’t expecting to be thought off.

‘No, I asked you first. Besides, I know where to find most things anyway. Remember, I have been exploring these grounds for a year already.’ Jacob had sat down on one of the benches along the wall.

‘Well, I’d take a cup of coffee if you know where to find it.’ Virgil suggested, clearly not in the mood for rummaging through books.

‘No problem. There’s a couple of machines over there.’ Jacob pointed across the stairs down a hallway to the left. ‘There’s a small café just around the corner, even has a couple of toilets and a hangout spot for when you need a break during studying outside opening hours. Do you drink yours black?’ Jacob had gotten up and was standing next to Virgil as he asked about the coffee.

‘Uh, black, yeah. How are you always able to find the answer? Like, fuck, coffee in an almost closed off library.’ Virgil was truly baffled by how innovative Jacob seemed to be.

‘Trust me, when you don’t like people, you find your way around the dark nooks and crannies on this campus.’ Jacob let out a long sigh before leading Virgil towards the coffee machine.

‘You don’t like people? That’s a good one, I almost believed you.’ Virgil said, his face one of disbelief.

‘It’s true, I actually don’t like crowds. Or people when it’s not on my own turf. Everyone just sort of barged in during breakfast. You can bet your sweet ass that Kim suggesting the tour of the campus was her saving me from having to deal with six people in my dorm.’ Jacob explained.

‘Wow, but you seem such a social person.’ Virgil could barely contain his amazement. ‘How do you do it?’ He suddenly asked.

‘Do what?’ Jacob sat down in one of the lounge chairs next to the machines. His face looked quite puzzled.

‘You know. This.’ Virgil made a big gesture with his arms in the air. ‘All the people around you. You seem quite the social chameleon.’

‘Thank you. But it’s my defence mechanism. I don’t quite know how to deal with new people, but I promised to make friends when Kim got here. And when I’m dumped into a social engagement like this I either take control or be mostly in the background. I don’t really know how to be myself with new people.’ Jacob suddenly seemed more vulnerable than before.

Virgil understood completely. ‘It’s like how I feel. I never know how to behave around new people. I feel so weird for having to share a room with a stranger.’ Virgil didn’t know why he was being so open with Jacob, but he needed to tell someone, and Jacob seemed to not judge nor explain away such feelings.

‘I had an inkling. Well, in my experience, it gets better with time, but it’s not something you do without starting to know someone a bit.’ Jacob had pulled up his feet in an almost cat-like position on the chair. ‘I know you and Roman are like day and night, but there must be some common ground between you two.’

‘If you say so. I just don’t know how to deal with so many people at a time. It’s just too much, y’know.’ Virgil sighed.

‘I do. You don’t have to. Just tell Kim she’s a bit much. And I’m sure the rest will keep you in mind if you ask. People in university are a lot less bad than what you’re used to in high school.’ Jacob put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze. ‘And if they don’t, just go to the bathroom for a minute, or tell me. I’ll tell them to back the fuck off.’ Jacob smiled broadly at Virgil.

‘Thanks. I’ll be fine though.’ Virgil said, trying his hardest to sound cold, but not managing to hide the thankful tone his voice carried.  
Jacob sat back, and Virgil followed suit.

‘You know, let’s just hang here for a bit. We’ll have to spare our energy if we have to survive dinner.’ Jacob said understandingly.

Virgil just nodded. Maybe new friends aren’t the worst thing to happen at uni.

*****

Running through all of the corridors on the top floor, Roman was letting off some of the built-up energy he had been keeping from the gang. Falling further and further behind was a red-cheeked, huffing, slightly sweaty Logan struggling to keep up.

‘Roman, I don’t think there’s a dragonwitch in that tower. And please, if we need to go there anyway, can we slow down to reserve as much energy as possible to slay it?’ Logan lowkey liked this sort of dungeon-like roleplaying. He was a D&D dungeon master after all.

Roman slowed down to a brisk walk allowing Logan to catch up and catch his breath. ‘Ah, I seem to have found a squire at last to aid me in my quest!’ Roman said as he gave Logan a pat on the shoulder. ‘Now, let us go forth and free this kingdom of the bookhoarding dragonwitch. For it shall no longer keep us from knowledge!

Logan stopped in his tracks. ‘Did you just call me a squire? I am a lot of things, but not a squire. If anything I’m the good wizard that will aid you by putting the dragon to slumber while you extinguish its tail flame and with it its spirit, making it an effortless kill afterwards.’ He was getting a little too excited. Luckily they were the only ones up here. And he was curious to as what was in the tower.

Roman had stopped. A small, almost fortress-like wooden door lay before them. ‘It genuinely feels like we have gone to the third floor corridor on the right hand side. I feel like we aren’t supposed to be here.’ Logan was getting giddy, but his Hermione was showing.

‘Hah, us two can’t turn our backs to the beast now! We’ve come too far, let’s go all the way.’ Roman had put his hand on the knob. Thoughtfully he turned it to reveal a giant round room, somewhat resembling Dumbledore’s office.

‘Wow.’ Logan was totally gobsmacked. Rows and rows of old, leather-bound books. A small wooden helical staircase leading some four floors up, every floor a little wooden balcony protruding from the staircase in a spiralling shape towards an outer balcony from which you could access the books, but leaving enough space to be able to see all the way up to the wood frame of the conical roof.

‘Damn.’ Even Roman didn’t have many words for the magnificent room they had now entered. He flicked a light switch and a flurry of candle-like yellow wall-mounted lamps turned on on all of the floors.

‘Let’s go all the way to the top. I bet you that’s where they keep the old versions of Newton’s laws of Physics, but also Shakespeare and Dickens.’ Logan proposed.

Roman didn’t need much persuasion, he was moving towards the centre already anyway. ‘This is awesome.’ He was truly at a loss for words. He usually speaks with a lot of grandeur, but this room was more than he could put into words. ‘I think the beast would be jealous of this library.’ It was all he could think of saying.

‘I would have to agree. This is the most beautiful room I’ve ever set foot in. Let’s go up.’ Logan led the way up the helical staircase. Once at the top, he saw that one corner didn’t have a continued bookcase, but had a dormer with some chesterfield armchairs and a small, almost heart shaped window. Above the chairs was the room’s only chandelier.

‘I think this is where we’ll continue our separate quests, isn’t it.’ Roman asked, gesturing to the most elegant reading nook.

‘It sure is.’ Logan had started scanning the shelves to get the perfect book. After all, he only had 40 minutes to get into the matter of it before they had to go back downstairs to meet up with the others.

‘Oh, this one. No! This one is even better!’ Logan heard Roman gasping over the fairy tales and early prints of fantasy stories a couple of meters to his left. ‘Finding anything good there, Roman?’ He asked the excited boy.

‘Yeah, I just don’t know which one I want to read right now.’ Roman asked, the bewilderment clearly audible.

‘I have the same problem. There are so many great authors here!’ Logan’s voice was rich with awe.

‘I know! Let’s both close our eyes and pick a book at random, and read it. We’ll probably be back at one point, and we’ll be able to read more of them another day, right?’ Roman suggested.

Logan was taken aback a bit. How could he let chance decide? But Roman did make a fair point. He’ll come back. And read the entire tower before he left school. ‘Let’s do it on the count of three.’

Both boys closed their eyes. ‘Three.’ Their fingers pointed forward towards the shelf. ‘Two.’ They started to sway their arms a little from where their fingers started. 

‘One.’ Both Roman and Logan almost started to shiver from anticipation. ‘STOP!’ They both screamed the word.

Roman had landed on a first print of Hans Christian Andersen’s “The Little Mermaid.” ‘Yaaasssss! I’ve been meaning to reread this! I’m so happy!’

Logan on the other side of the balcony had unconsciously picked a perfect book. Robert Boyle’s “Experimentae et Observationes Physicae”. ‘Damn, this man has a law of physics named after him!’ He carefully lifted the book from the shelf and brought it to the beautiful chairs.

Roman had already sat down and started reading. He looked up briefly when Logan joined. ‘That’s a big book!’

‘I know, I love it!’ Logan answered, almost as excitedly as the other boy had stated this arbitrary fact. ‘Oh, I’ll set an alarm so we don’t forget the time.’ He didn’t want Virgil to be alone with a new person too long.

‘Smart.’ Roman sounded far away. Soon both boys were reading with passion in their respective books.

*****

Virgil and Jacob had sat in silence next to each other for a good hour. Virgil just staring at the ceiling and Jacob playing some game on his phone.

Putting his phone away and getting up with a big sigh Jacob looked at the other boy. ‘Time to find the other two, don’t you think?’ He nodded backwards to the stairs.   
‘If you take the right corridors, I’ll look into the left.’

Virgil grumbled as he got up from the comfortable lounge chair. ‘I guess.’ He begrudgingly agreed with the older one.

Getting to the top floor Jacob looked hopefully towards the other corridor.

Virgil rounded one of the shelves back into sight. ‘Nope. No one here. Just an old door.’

‘Have you looked beyond that old door?’ Jacob suggested as he started in the direction Virgil just came from.

‘No. It looked pretty off-limits to me.’ Virgil shook his head at the very idea.

Jacob chuckled. ‘And do you think that would stop either one of them?’ He asked when he stopped in front of the door, stepping aside for Virgil to open the door.

‘Why do I have to go first. Am I gonna get into trouble for this?’ Virgil asked while he checked around him for any cameras.

Jacob nodded. ‘Real big trouble. Like, you’ll probably be expelled.’ He said as he saw the younger one’s eyes narrow even more. ‘Nah,’ he quickly added, ‘I just don’t want to spoil the surprise for you.’

With a feeling somewhere between mischief and mystery Virgil opened the door. ‘Fuck.’ It was the only thing he could utter seeing this tower for the first time.

Jacob stepped around him and started towards the staircase. ‘I bet you, they’re all the way up.’

Virgil quickly followed Jacob up the stairs. His narrow eyes had completely widened in awe. ‘Why didn’t you show us this before?’ Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes. Why hadn’t Jacob shown this part. It was breathtaking.

‘I wanted everyone to have something left to discover.’ He said as he began to climb towards the top level. ‘There you are!’ He added when his head rounded the last of the steps.

Roman and Logan looked up from their books and looked at Jacob, only to shoot a glance at Virgil who was now also visible.

‘We were gonna come down in a few minutes. We still have ample time, right?’ Logan sounded somewhat afraid to put away the book.

‘Yeah, our quest had not yet come to an end. Why must you spoil this for us?’ Roman came across almost as disappointed as Logan.

‘I know, I know. But I don’t want the dinner to be cold when we get back. Put those books away, and hurry you guys.’ Jacob smiled broadly when he pointed towards the bookcases.

‘Did you know this was here?’ Virgil asked Logan as they closed the wooden door behind them.

‘No, not a clue!’ Logan answered.

‘C’mon guys. The others are waiting.’ Jacob glanced at his watch, they had plenty of time, he just didn’t like being late.

‘By Jesus, that smells amazing. What is it?’ Jack asked, his mouth watering.

‘Thanks!’ Rose said. ‘It’s an Asian inspired beef stew, we’ll add some sticky rice.’

Kim chuckled. ‘Settle down boy, let’s at least wait until the others are here before you start dribbling into the food.’

The door opened and Pat started laughing. ‘I guess you can start drooling, you just spoke about the devil.’

‘I’m not that much of a hot-head, am I?’ Jacob asked sounding both offended and menacing.

‘Nah mate, you’d make him look like a cold turkey.’ Kim responded as she gave him a warm hug. ‘I said 90 minutes right, you still have half an hour.’

‘I suspect he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone by being late.’ Logan offered as an explanation while he gave Jacob a glare.

‘And thus have we appeared in time for dinner and darn does it smell nice!’ Roman kindly curtsied towards Pat and Rose.

‘I’m gonna quickly pop into my room, I’ll be back in a sec.’ Virgil said as he turned around.

‘Wait up, I had the same idea. That’s why I was early.’ Jacob said to him, and the rest of the group.

‘Ten minutes guys, and bring some plates please!’ Pat said after them. ‘What did you guys get up to in the library?’ He asked turning towards Logan and Roman.

‘The most fabulous room. Basically a library as you would find it in a J. K. Rowling book.’ Roman’s eyes just widened.

‘It was amazing. So many old, leather-bound books. It was heavenly bliss.’ Logan added.

The others laughed. ‘That sounds nice. You must be hungry.’ Rose’s eyes twinkled as she said this to the boys. ‘Please, sit down while we finish up dinner.’

Soon thereafter Jacob and Virgil returned from their dorms and dinner was served by Patton. ‘There you go!’ He said with a flourish as he gave the last plate to   
Roman. ‘Bon appetit!’ Rose added.

Everyone dug right in. The food was delicious. So delicious in fact, Kim, Jack and Logan kept asking if they had cooked it themselves or if they ordered this at a restaurant.

Virgil had been quiet since he returned. He knew what Jacob had said was correct. Just setting his own boundaries would ensure that Kim didn’t cross them again. 

‘Hey Kim.’ He started.

‘Yeah, what’s up?’ Kim shifted her body around a bit, as Virgil was sat next to her on the couch, but away from all the people.

‘Could you, dial it a bit down on the enthusiasm? I’m still settling in a bit.’ Virgil asked quietly.

‘Yeah sure! No problem.’ Kim answered airily. ‘I hope I didn’t scare you too much.’

Virgil shook his head and continued eating. That went better than expected.

Jacob had watched the exchange from the desk chair opposite. This will come back somewhere. Kim doesn’t just dial down without consequences. Ah well, he   
thought. We’ll see where this ends.

After eating more than they should, Jack and Roman had done the dishes and everyone had started talking about the week to come. No sooner than the last plate had been dried though, Pat spoke up. ‘I don’t know about you, but I think we should head to bed.’

Everyone looked at him and then at each other. He was probably right.

‘Okay then. Everybody out. I need my beauty sleep.’ Kim was the first to say something.

‘Yes you do. Goodnight everyone.’ Jacob joked as he got up from his chair, receiving a punch in the side as he passed Kim.

They all exchanged pleasantries as they left for their respective rooms. About an hour later, everyone had brushed their teeth, set their alarms and turned in for the night.

‘Goodnight, and have a good journey in the land of dreams Virgil!’ Roman said as he pulled the blanket to his chin.

‘Night.’ Was the curt response of Virgil.

‘Sleep tight Jack.’ Kim said as she finished her last Tumblr post.

‘Nighty night.’ Jack responded, clicking of the light while he send a few emojis and a kissy face before putting the phone on the nightstand.

‘Sleep well Logan.’ Patton said as he put away his book.

‘You too, Pat.’ Logan copied his move and crawled back under the covers.

‘Night Jacob.’ Rose said while she clicked away Pinterest and put away her phone.

‘Sweet dreams Rose.’ Jacob was still watching a YouTube video he knew he wasn’t finishing before he fell asleep.

And with that the hallway turned peaceful and quiet as the weekend made way for the first week of classes for most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that was chapter 4! We hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good week lovelies, and the next chapter should be up on sunday :)


	5. Flight Patterns Pt. 1 Roman and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first days of classes are happening. Today we follow around Virgil and Roman.

Virgil woke up the morning after feeling less excited than he’d ever been in his life. He quickly hit snooze on his alarm and turned back around, burrowing himself further underneath his blankets, determined to doze for a bit longer. This was made impossible however by the blaring alarm coming from his roommates clock not two minutes later. He could hear Roman quickly sitting up before turning off his alarm. 

‘Good morning Virgil! What time does your first lecture start on this exciting day of education?’ he asked enthusiastically. Apparently he’s a morning person. Just great, Virgil thought sourly.

‘At eleven, leave me alone I wanna sleep more,’ he grumbled before crawling even further underneath his blankets. 

Well, he woke up in a mood, Roman thought to himself. Probably not a morning person. After hearing Virgil’s rather grumpy response to being woken up, he decided he was going to be considerate of his roommate in an attempt to try and make living together at least bearable. He got up as quietly as he could, quickly grabbed a nice pair of light washed jeans and baseball shirt, white with a red collar and sleeves. His friend back home always said he looked dashing in it, and while not too nervous about his first day, it could never hurt to look extra good today. 

He took a brisk shower, got dressed, and styled his hair in a slick quiff. After applying a liberal amount of aftershave he went back into the room to prepare himself some breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day afterall!

As his toast was toasting, he glanced over at his roommate who was currently disguised as a heap of blankets. While he thought Virgil’s response this morning had   
been a tad extreme, he did feel bad for potentially starting this day off on the wrong foot once again. He figured he’d cook him breakfast to make up for mistakes made prior, and set about making a second breakfast, making sure to turn of the toaster before it dinged. To clarify his intentions he wrote a note and placed it with the plate and mug, before going to slip on his boots. A jacket wasn’t yet necessary in the mild september weather.

As he walked to the door, he took one last glance at the small peace offering placed on the kitchen counter before leaving for his first ever lecture.

Virgil in the meantime dozed between being asleep and awake, managing to catch a couple more Z’s and not noticing when Roman softly closed the door behind himself.

*****

Virgil woke up when his second alarm went off, and he rolled over grumpily sitting up and stumbling towards his closet. He settled on some tight black skinny jeans and a white, black, and purple checkered flannel. He figured he should at least try and look nice on his first day, make a good impression and what not.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom for a shower. After he’d gotten dressed he applied some eyeliner beneath his eyes, and figured he’d leave it at that for today. Wouldn’t want to shock people too much, he thought to himself.

He wanted to make himself a cup of coffee before class, but as he neared their kitchenette he saw a plate of what seemed to be two slices of toast with jam next to a cup of black coffee. There was a note next to it. My apologies for waking you this morning Virgil. From now onwards I will hush when preparing for my days. Please accept this meal as my peace offering. Yours truly, Roman DeWitt. The coffee had long gone cold so Virgil put it in the microwave as he munched on one of the slices of toast. He usually didn’t eat breakfast but hey it was sitting right there, apparently made just for him, so he might as well eat it, right?

He wrote a quick note thanking Roman, blushing as he did. He wrote that off on the scalding coffee he was pouring down though, grabbing the second slice and dropping the plate in the sink as he walked out the door towards his first class.

The first lecture he’d have today would be Philosophy of the Mind, and while he was excited for the course, he didn’t know anyone. He’d be faced with a room full of strangers. At least in the second class he’d be joined by Kim, although he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

He quickly found the lecture hall, thanking Jacob in his head for the thorough tour the day before, and took a seat in the last row, leaving one seat between himself and the person already seated. He quickly took out all his material; a notebook, two pens, a bottle of water, a pencil and ruler, and highlighter pens. You never knew what you might need and Virgil wanted to be prepared for this class. Two minutes before class started someone suddenly sat down next to him, startling him from his thoughts.

‘Sorry, hope you don’t mind,’ the boy said, smiling awkwardly. Virgil only noticed then that he hadn’t also left two seats free on his other side, forcing the guy to sit directly next to him instead of doing the socially accepted avoidance of contact and sit down with an empty seat between them. He nodded quickly before turning back to the front of the class.

As he did this, he noticed that there were multiple seats however. Why the hell did this guy sit next to him of all people then? The lecture started but Virgil couldn’t help himself sneaking the occasional glance at the boy sat next to him. He was dressed in all black, in a similar fashion to his own. Skinny jeans, a loose sweater with a character from a studio ghibli film on it, and worn down sneakers. Honestly, he looked about as socially apt as Virgil himself felt, which could explain why he sat next to him. 

He smiled a bit to himself as he turned to the front of the room again. Maybe he could talk to this guy. He could at least introduce himself right? That shouldn’t be too difficult. Maybe they could grab a coffee in the upcoming break, Virgil knew he needed one. And he looked just as awkward as Virgil so, low threshold right?

When the lecturer announced the fifteen minute break, Virgil turned to introduce himself just as the guy did.

‘Hey, so I was wondering…’

‘Hi, my name is…’

They both stopped talking, revelling in their awkwardness before Virgil started talking again, sticking out his hand in front of him, hoping the guy would take the hint and shake it. Luckily he did.

‘Virgil, Verge’ ‘Daniel, Dan’

Virgil sighed. ‘Cool, so you wanna grab a coffee before I actually die of caffeine deficiency?’

Daniel smirked. ‘Hell yeah.’

*****

The second hour of the lecture passed much quicker now that Virgil and Dan could exchange the occasional sarcastic comment, and before Virgil knew it, the lecture was over and the second one was about to start. As it was in the same lecture hall they could all stay seated, at least the ones who had the following lecture. Which of course meant that Dan and Virgil had to get up as the people sat next to them had to leave.

As they were stood next to the benches, Virgil saw Kim entering the room with another girl. She spotted him standing awkwardly and with a small wave walked towards him.

‘Heya, brought you a coffee,’ she said as she sat next to him. He only then spotted the two paper cups she was holding.

‘Thanks,’ he said, surprise clear in his voice.

‘Just black right?’ she asked, rummaging through her bag to get her stuff.

‘Yeah,’ was his quiet response.

‘Friend of yours?’ Dan asked to his left, watching the exchange with an air of amusement.

‘Sort of,’ he answered.

Kim then also spotted the other participant of their conversation. ‘Kim Shelley, neighbour of Virgil here,’ she said, sticking out her hand for Dan to shake. ‘And this is Charlie.’ 

They all quickly introduced themselves, after which the lecturer asked for silence. Throughout the lecture Kim, to Virgil’s surprise, only talked to her new friend. At least that’s what he assumed she was as Kim had introduced her to them. The only reaction he got from her was when he made a particularly cynical comment that had Dan splutter to not laugh out loud, and even then she only briefly turned and smiled at him. While this wasn’t the behaviour he’d expected when she seemed so excited to share a class with him yesterday, he wasn’t worried. Maybe she was just tired or something, god knew he was.

Their lecture Persuasive Expression only lasted 45 minutes, and as it existed mostly of explanations on how the course would work and the ins and outs of university, it flew by. Before he knew it Virgil was packing away his things, having survived his first day of uni already.

‘Hey, wanna wa…’ he turned to ask Kim, but as he did he saw her seat already empty. Turning towards the door, he saw her blue hair disappearing into the hallway. 

Well then, he thought to himself, guess I’m walking back alone then. That’s cool too.

Dan, having seen all this, frowned. ‘You okay?’ he asked Virgil.

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?’ came the flippant response.

Dan shrugged. ‘No reason, just asking.’

They both got up to leave the lecture hall, and separated outside of the building, waving awkwardly before walking in opposite directions. Still feeling a bit off, Virgil   
figured he’d text Logan to see if he wanted to have lunch together. Receiving a quick response, he walked towards the dorm building. Talking with his best friend would surely do him good.

*****

Roman was still reeling with all the new things he had learned as he walked out of the lecture hall. His lectures had been so interesting, the lecturers so passionate. If this was what university was like he couldn’t wait to experience more of it. As he walked towards the exit he suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Patton standing there.

‘Hey there Roman. I called out for you but you seemed to have your head in the clouds. Finished for today?’ he greeted.

Roman chuckled a bit. ‘Sorry Patton, I hadn’t heard you calling out for me, I was still thinking of all the interesting things I’ve learned today. And yes I am done, why?’

Patton shrugged. ‘Nothing much, just wondering if you maybe wanted to have lunch together.’

‘Why I would love to,’ Roman answered.

Patton laughed a little and hooked his right arm through Roman’s left and started walking on towards the food court.

Roman, taken aback a little by Patton’s forwardness, quickly followed step to avoid being dragged along. “I was not aware, Patton, that your classes also took place in this building. 

Patton gave a sort of non-understanding look to the boy his arm intertwined with. ‘Where did you figure my classes were then? We’re both on the bio-science side, ya dufus.’ He added turning the corners of his mouth making sure to show he was joking about the dufus part.

Roman’s face pointed upwards, probably because he was thinking. “Right! Of course, how could I have forgotten? May I excuse myself by offering to pay for lunch, my friend?” Roman offered with a bow, just before entering the food court.

‘Yeah, of course! Although I don’t want to request that of you.’ Patton said while looking Roman in the eyes with a look of worry.

‘Not at all! It would be my pleasure.’ Roman answered with a truthful smile.

‘Good, I think I’ll have a bit of pasta and salad I think. ‘Patton said as he turned to the different options of food before them.’

‘Excellent choice! I think I will go for the mash and sausages, maybe some green beans on the side. It’s what they eat where Kim and Jacob come from right?’ Roman said all this while grabbing a tray, putting Patton’s and his stuff on it, hesitating slightly before determinedly putting two chocolate puddings on as well. ‘We deserve to treat ourselves a little right?’ He winked at Patton. 

Finding a spot in the middle of the hustle and bustle that seemed to be the food court Roman and Patton sat down and dug in.

‘So, how’s uni treating you?’ Roman asked between bites of sausage, beans left untouched on the side of the plate.

‘I love it! It’s great to learn so much and I just heard we’re meeting our first animals in only a couple weeks’ time!’ Patton’s face lighting up with excitement as he answers, completely ignoring his fork full of pasta halfway towards his mouth.

‘And the roommate?’ Roman asked, finally starting on some of the beans.

‘Eh, he’s alright. I just don’t really connect with him yet. And that feels a little foreign to me.’ Patton replied, pushing a piece of pasta back and forth on his plate.

‘Tell me about it, I feel like Virgil and I are aliens from different planets, me speaking Quenya and him Vogon. It’s awful.’ Roman couldn’t hold the frustration any longer. ‘It’s like he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t like us, he doesn’t like anything. It’s demotivating, and every time I try and make amends, he just seems to get more annoyed with me. I don’t know what to do!’ Roman confessed desperately.

‘There, there, I can’t imagine it’s that bad. You’ve not even known each other a week. It’s probably just gonna take some getting used to each other. I hope.’ That last   
part Patton said very quietly, hoping Roman wouldn’t pick up on it. ‘But I am sure it’ll be fine! Just give it some time.’ Patton looked Roman in the eyes, lifting the spirits at the table a bit. 

‘Thanks Pat, you’re a real pal.’ Roman looked up, looking back at Patton. Their respective gazes putting the other at ease. 

Finishing the main course they both started the puddings with smiles again and kept talking about some less weighty things.

*****

‘And how were your classes?’ Logan asked Virgil, taking a sip from his coffee. They were sat in Virgil and Roman’s room, just having finished the sandwiches they made for lunch and now slowly enjoying a cup of the dark liquid.

‘Eh? Fine I suppose. I sat next to this guy Dan during the first one and we even talked a bit during the break and in the second hour.’

Logan’s eyes widened slightly at his friend, who wasn’t known for socializing easily. ‘Well, that’s very nice Verge. Do you share any other classes with him?’

Virgil shrugged. ‘Honestly, I didn’t think to ask him. But I guess I’ll find out. And then the second hour Kim and a friend of hers, I think Charlie, joined us.’

Logan waited for his friend to start ranting about the blue haired girl again, but noting followed. ‘And?’

Again, Virgil shrugged. ‘And nothing. She brought me coffee, introduced herself, and then disappeared after class. I walked out together with Dan and then texted you for lunch. The lectures themselves were mostly just introductory, basic info and shit.’

‘Yeah, mine were similar,’ Logan nodded. ‘I did get quite a bit of reading assigned so I have to go now, if you don’t mind.’

‘Uh, no of course I don’t mind,’ Virgil mumbled, watching his friend drain his mug and then place it in the sink. Secretly he’d been hoping Logan might stick around a bit longer, but he wasn’t going to bother his friend. ‘I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then or something?’

‘Certainly,’ Logan nodded, before giving his friend a quick hug and walking out the door, leaving Virgil alone in the room.

Well, guess I’ll do the dishes then, he thought to himself, and then some studying. He moved around the room, picking up a stray glass on Roman’s nightstand, and set about washing the plates, mugs, and glasses that had been dirtied so far. There really weren’t that many so he finished in no time, looking around for other ways to procrastinate. When he found nothing, he heaved a big sigh and sat down at his desk. Guess I’ll do my reading then, he figured, before grabbing his book for Philosophy of the Mind and starting on the subject of ‘Duality’. Oh well, only four excerpts and 31 pages, he sighed, starting on the first piece of text by Descartes.

*****

Roman chuckled as Patton held a hand over his mouth, almost spitting out the gulp of his drink as he laughed at something Roman had just said. He glanced over to the clock on the cafeteria wall and gasped as he saw it was almost 3.30.

‘Patton, it saddens me to end our lunch, but I really must go and study. I hadn’t noticed the time as we were having such a pleasant conversation but it is already later than I’d intended to head to the library,’ he told his friend.

Patton smiled. ‘No worries Ro, I actually should get some studying done myself. Do you mind if I join ya?’

Roman’s face lit up. ‘But of course you can, I am sure it will make the studying less dull having you for company.’

‘Aw shucks, stop it before you make me blush,’ Patton replied, already a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. ‘Let’s clean up here then and head over to the library.’

They quickly gathered their dishes and trash and walked over to the clean-up area, putting it all away in the designated spots.

They continued chatting amicably as they walked over to the library, lowering their volume once they entered. Luckily, it didn’t take them long to find a spot, it wasn’t that crowded yet as it was the first day. They sat down and started unpacking their books, ready to start reading the necessary material. 

They sat like that, in silence, for about an hour, when Roman started to feel his focus wavering. He stretched, looking over to Patton who was still reading, and cleared his throat to get his friend’s attention.

Patton looked up at him immediately, blinking a couple times as to get used to focussing on something other than the text in front of him. ‘Yes Roman, what is it?’

‘I was merely wondering if you also felt ready for a break?’ Roman asked. ‘I certainly know I am.’

Patton smiled, now also rolling his shoulders as to release some of the tension that had build up there by sitting in the same position for so long. ‘Now that you mention it, I could really use a cup of tea. Do you want anything?’ he asked, slowly getting up from his seat. ‘You paid for lunch so I’m paying for this.’

Roman chuckled. ‘Well how could I refuse. A latte for me please.’ 

He watched as Pat nodded and walked to the area where the café was and sighed. He’d almost finished the reading he had to do for the next week, having finished   
the handouts for both seminars Competence Development and only needing to read one more chapter from Human Diseases: A Systematic Approach for his Causes of   
Disease course. He’d have to do the reading for his Wednesday class tomorrow, but he felt that after reading almost 50 pages, and with twenty something more to go, he could postpone that for a bit.

When Patton returned he found his friend lying headfirst on the table. He chuckled a bit, tapping him lightly on the shoulder before putting his latte down next to the papers. Roman rose slowly, blinking and smiling dumbly up at him and immediately reaching for his coffee.

‘You still alright buddy, you seem a bit down,’ Patton asked, taking his seat.

‘I am quite alright,’ Roman sighed. ‘It is just that I’ve only now realised how much reading university actually requires.’

Patton giggled. ‘Well of course it is a lot of reading. It sure isn’t going to be easy, but I’m sure you’ll be fine Roman.’

They continued chatting quietly as they finished their drinks. They soon also finished the reading they’d set out to do, and after packing all of their papers away, made their way to the dorm building.

‘What are your plans for dinner?’ Patton asked as he and Roman rounded the corner of their hallway.

Roman hummed. ‘I hadn’t thought of that yet actually. Why?’

‘I thought you might want to join me. I’m sure Logan will be okay with it.’ 

They’d reached Patton’s door and as they walked in they saw that Logan in fact already had guests over.

‘Kim, Jack, how lovely to see you again,’ Patton greeted them, walking in to give them both a firm handshake but receiving a hug from them both instead. Roman walked in to do the same, but shook Logan’s hand instead as he seemed a bit intimidated by all the physical contact happening.

‘Patton, Roman, I hope you had a good day at university. I hope you don’t mind, but Kim and Jack invited themselves over for dinner,’ Logan said, taking a seat again at his desk chair as the rest took seats on the couch or kitchen chairs.

‘Don’t pretend you don’t love us, nerd,’ Kim said, smirking. ‘Or do you really want us to leave that badly?’

‘Hey hey, none of that,’ Patton butted in. ‘I myself invited Roman over. We can have dinner together. It’ll be fun.’

‘It sure will be,’ Jack said. ‘Now, who is actually gonna cook?’

*****

Virgil sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. He’d long finished his reading and moved on to a novel Logan had recommended him. Seeing it was already passed seven he figured it’d be about time he fixed himself something for dinner. 

He stood up and walked to the kitchenette, turning on the water boiler to fix himself some cup noodles. He thought that Roman would have been home by now, his classes surely didn’t last until this late, but then again he had no clue about that. Also no means to ask him as he hadn’t asked for his phone number. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d ever need it.

Again he sighed as he poured the water in the bowl, covering it all with a plate. He could feel his stomach churning with worry. He wasn’t friends with Roman, far from it really, but that didn’t mean that the uncertainty of his roommate’s whereabouts didn’t unsettle him. He could text Logan and ask him, or maybe Patton would know, but there was also the chance that Logan would still be studying and there was no way in hell that Virgil was fricking bothering his friend. So instead he just went over scenarios in his head.

Taking a seat at his desk again, book open next to his bowl, Virgil tried to focus on reading again but he found it difficult. Munching on his noodles all kinds of thoughts popped up in his head, barely any of them good. Maybe Roman had gotten mugged and was lying in a ditch somewhere. Maybe he’d gotten locked up in one of the classrooms. Maybe he was just hanging out with friends. Or he could have fallen off some stairs somewhere, breaking his neck. 

He stood up and marched over to the sink, frustrated with his own thoughts. He was sure Roman would be fine, but that didn’t help settle his stomach. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed once more. God dammit, he just had to put all this out of his mind and reading sure wasn’t helping. You know what, he thought to himself, I’m just gonna go to sleep. Just listen to some music and go to bed, maybe watch some Youtube or scroll through Tumblr if I don’t doze off quick enough.

It was just his luck that as he was taking off his shirt, the door suddenly opened and his roommate walked in. 

‘Good evening Virgil! I hope your day has been as pleasant as mine,’ Roman said, walking in and putting his bag away with a flourish. He only then noticed his half dressed roommate and stumbled a little. ‘My apologies I hadn’t noticed your state of undress,’ he said, blushing as he turned around.

‘No problem man,’ Virgil squeaked, scrambling for his pyjama shirt and quickly pulling it over his head. 

As soon as he’d pulled it over his head he remembered his worries. ‘Hey, where have you been until now?’

Roman smiled. ‘Patton invited me to dinner after we’d finished studying. Naturally I said yes. Why?’

‘No reason,’ Virgil said flippantly. ‘I’m going to bed now by the way so, good night I guess.’

Roman looked on in surprise as his roommate shed his jeans from beneath the blankets and carelessly threw them on the floor. ‘Uhm, of course. I’ll try and be quiet. Good night.’

He heard a mumbled ‘thank you’ from the blankets and from there on he could only see Virgil on his phone, earplugs in. He took in the room and noticed the bowl in the sink. Belatedly he realised that Virgil must have had dinner all by himself, as he had had dinner with Patton, Logan, Kim, and Jack. And if neither he nor Logan had been here with Virgil, he doubted anyone else had been.

Feeling guilty, he retreated to the bathroom to get changed. He hadn’t even thought once of inviting Virgil as he’d spent the night with the rest. He regretted that deeply now but there didn’t seem to be anything he could do right this second.

It was only when he crawled in bed that he realised that his attempt at a peace offering that morning had likely been completely negated now. Guess I’m gonna have to start over again tomorrow, he thought to himself as he turned to the wall, taking out his phone until he felt tired enough to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies!
> 
> And the next chapter is up! Or well, the first part of four is. This is a really long one so we've chopped it up.   
> We hope you like it.
> 
> Have a nice week dearies, byeee xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that was it for chapter 1! We hope you liked it and we will see you back next week. 
> 
> Byebye lovelies!


End file.
